Final Destination A Full Metal Alchemist FanFic
by Ernilriel
Summary: When our heros Ed, Al, Winry, Mustang, Hawkeye, Havoc, Russell, and Fletcher cheat death by not boarding a doomed train some nasty events start taking place. note: the cast may seem wierd but go with it it'll make sence.


Final Destination

A Full Metal Alchemist Fan fiction

By: Ernilriel

A/N: Yes I am out of retirement! But I won't be cranking the stories like I used to But enjoy my stories none-the-less.

Alright, my first FMA fic, also my first horror fic so please be gentle, no flamers, constructive criticism is good, just be respectful. As you know this will be a "Final Destination" so you are warned. Characters WILL DIE. I don't want them to but that's just the story, so enjoy.

Chapter 1: The Train Wreck

It was a bright and sunny day at the eastern train station, Ed was sitting next to Winry on a bench, and Al was standing looking around. They had a ticket for the train to central, and were waiting to board. Ed was drowsy and started to dose off. It seemed like he was only asleep for a few seconds when Al shook him awake.

"Big Brother, it's time to go," said Al to Ed who blinked.

"Alright," said Ed standing up and stretching, "You ready to go Winry?"

"Yep, let's go," said Winry brightly standing up, and picking up her bag.

"The 415 train is now boarding on platform B6," said the voice on the loudspeaker. Ed, Al and Winry then stepped onto the train, at first nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but then he saw _them_ sitting in the same car as the Elric's and the mechanic.

Sitting in one cell was Roy Mustang at the window seat, Jean Havoc next to him puffing on his cigarette, and Hawkeye across from them.

"What are you three doing here!" asked Ed pointing to the three officers.

"You didn't know Edward? I have some business out in central." replied the Colonel lazily.

"$#!" swore Ed turning around then noticing two other familiar faces, 'I have to be dreaming!' thought Ed. In the seats across from the officers was none other than Russell and Fletcher, the two agricultural alchemists that had once stolen their identities.

"Hey Fletcher," said Al waving. Ed then stormed to the other end of the car and took a seat.

"What's the matter Ed?" asked Winry taking a seat, "Who are those people."

"Well," said Ed and he explained his relations to all of those people. Al decided to talk with Fletcher and Russell.

engine room

The train departed from central and the two engine workers were doing their job as usual completely oblivious to the fact that there was something very wrong with the engine.

One of the oil lines that keeps all of the necessary gears lubricated in a steam engine was leaking, and as anyone could guess that's not good.

_Drip, drip, drip,_ went the leak dangerously close to the fire used to burn the water into steam.

The workers were just shoveling the coal away but then they heard a louder than usual POP! come from in the engine. The two workers jumped back.

"What was that?" asked one to the other.

"I dunno," the other replied. Then they looked the temperature gauge which started to rise and not stop. The workers noticed the rise in temperature and backed off to the back of the engine room but it didn't help them escape from the heat.

The workers started to blister from the heat, one started to scream in pain, then the engine room exploded.

passenger car

Ed felt his seat shake, Ed looked around curiously, and the other passengers noticed and started to look around.

Roy then looked out the window. The train was turning on the track but something was definitely not right. The engine car was in flames.

"Oh my God," said Roy, Hawkeye looked out too and her eyes widened. Then more of the passengers looked out and started to panic. Ed, wanting to know what the problem was looked out his window, then immediately wished he hadn't, he pulled his head back into the car.

"What's happening?" asked Winry frightened. But before Ed could reply the train derailed and everyone lurched forward.

Havoc, which had the misfortune of looking out the window at this time, was now missing his head due to the window closing like a guillotine. The train car then stopped suddenly, the rear end of the car lifting off of the ground. Ed and Winry slid to the front of the car. Then it started to get hot. The rear end of the car then fell. Ed listened to his instincts, and got himself and Winry to the back of the car.

The temperature kept on rising. One panicked passenger then moved to the front of the car and gripped the door handle. Roy then understood that there was probably a fire on the other side of that door.

"Wait don't do that!" warned Roy to the panic stricken passenger at the door, but Roy was ignored and the passenger opened the door causing a back draft. Ed immediately threw himself over Winry protecting her from the blast that would prove fatal for most of the passengers in the car.

"Ed? ED? called Winry who was underneath Edward's now dead body, he had bits of wood, glass and other debris embedded in his back, neck and scalp. She had survived along with a few other people, but no one she knew.

"Big Brother, it's time to go," said Al who shook his big brother. Ed awoke with a start and looked around frightened.

"Are you okay Ed?" asked Winry who was just fine.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bad dream," answered Ed, standing up stretching, "You ready to go?"

"Yep, let's go," said Winry brightly standing up, and picking up her bag.

"The 415 train is now boarding on platform B6," said the voice on the loudspeaker. Ed, Al and Winry then stepped onto the train, at first nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but then he saw _them_ sitting in the same car as the Elric's and the mechanic.

Sitting in one cell was Roy Mustang at the window seat, Jean Havoc next to him puffing on his cigarette, and Hawkeye across from them.

"What are you three doing here!" asked Ed pointing to the three officers.

"You didn't know Edward? I have some business out in central." replied the Colonel lazily.

"$#!" swore Ed turning around then noticing two other familiar faces, 'I have to be dreaming!' thought Ed. In the seats across from the officers was none other than Russell and Fletcher, the two agricultural alchemists that had once stolen their identities.

"Hey Fletcher," said Al waving. Ed then stormed to the other end of the car and took a seat.

"What's the matter Ed?" asked Winry taking a seat, "Who are those people."

"This is too familiar," said Ed, "We need to get off this train, something bad is gonna happen!"

Ed then stood up and walked over to Al.

"Al, we're getting off of this train," said Ed.

"Why big brother we just got on." said Al confused.

"We're getting off now! Something bad is gonna happen!" replied Ed grabbing his bag nervously.

"Hold on a sec. Ed, what's the matter it looks like you've seen a ghost," said Russell standing up.

"You should get off this train too if you value your life," snapped Ed.

"What are you talking about chief?" said Havoc calmly.

"I saw this! This train is gonna crash and we're all gonna die if we don't get off now!" yelled Ed which started to get the other passengers spooked.

"Edward, what makes you say that?" asked Roy, looking over at the Full Metal Alchemist.

"I dunno, it was like I was there when the train crashed and everyone died!" replied Ed agitated. Just then some security guards entered the car.

"Sir, we have to ask you to please either calm down or leave," said one of the guards.

"Everyone has to get off the train! It _is_ going to crash!" exclaimed Ed.

"Edward you need to calm down," said Hawkeye urgently.

"Ma'am are you with him?" asked the guard.

"Well we know him," replied the Colonel.

"Can you please step off of the train?" said the guard.

"I- What?" said Roy, "Why do _I_ have to get off?"

"Sir just please get off of the train," said the guard. Then after some arguing, Mustang, Hawkeye, Havoc, Russell, Fletcher, Al, Winry and Ed were off of the train.

engine room

The train departed from central and the two engine workers were doing their job as usual completely oblivious to the fact that there was something very wrong with the engine.

One of the oil lines that keeps all of the necessary gears lubricated in a steam engine was leaking, and as anyone could guess that's not good.

_Drip, drip, drip,_ went the leak dangerously close to the fire used to burn the water into steam.

The workers were just shoveling the coal away but then they heard a louder than usual POP! come from in the engine. The two workers jumped back.

"What was that?" asked one to the other.

"I dunno," the other replied. Then they looked the temperature gauge which started to rise and not stop. The workers noticed the rise in temperature and backed off to the back of the engine room but it didn't help them escape from the heat.

The workers started to blister from the heat, one started to scream in pain, then the engine room exploded.

Eastern train station

"Great, now I'm gonna be late to central!" said Roy now thoroughly ticked that he was forced off the train.

"Well you didn't have to butt you're nose into my conversations!" growled Ed.

"It was pretty hard not to! Due to almost everyone on the whole damn train could hear you!" shouted Roy, and then the loudspeaker cut Ed off.

"All trains departing are now canceled due to the engine failure of the 415 train, we are sorry for any inconvenience."

The group fell silent.

"Big brother, you were right," said Al weakly.

"I guess I was Al" said Ed grimly, then to the west smoke rose into the sky.

A/N: so that was my first chapter. So tell me what you think.


End file.
